This invention in concerned with a zipper lock, and particularly locks disposed on a shift plate of a zipper lockable with other zipper knots and can be used in suitcases or luggage.
A conventional locking means for suitcases or luggage uses a slot on a shift plate of a zipper which engages with a zipper knot of the other corresponding zipper and is locked by a separate padlock. Yet for locking and opening a separate lock and key must be used. Thus, the use is inconvenient and the manufacturing cost is high. In addition, to carry a separate lock and key is always troublesome and easy to lose.